Radmila
Radmila is a former Animalian dissident and member of the Animalian military students. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Grey Wolf and is shown to be a lot more sophisticated than most dissidents and in terms of clothing is a lot more sophisticated than the A.M.S's true leader Tatyana. Radmila's clothing is a purple vest, blue torn denim shorts and black tights. Unlike most A.M.S members including the Turkish leader Azra she goes barefoot. Personality Radmila expects even higher levels of discipline from her followers than Tatyana does with Tatyana saying "She takes discipline to a whole new level.", she is also noted to have a very short temper and just as most members of the Animalian Patriotic Front are frustrated by Maria and Ioana she is frustrated by her followers who wear sports clothing however she has complete faith in the abilities of the A.M.S. When she first meets Tatyana as well she is someone who does not like her one bit but over time she eventually gets to like her, Gulnara and other leaders of the A.M.S. Her short temper and impatience in the resistance is particularly shown with the White Angels since they are pilots at one point saying to those who are part of the A.M.S "This is a scramble not a stroll around the field! Move!", she is also shown to be a lot closer to Azra than Tatyana though to enemies Radmila is known for extremely cruel behaviour especially to captured collaborators often using fire against them and is even notorious for her discipline and bad temper among enemies. Unlike Azra Radmila is a whole lot more intolerant but is also very patriotic intending to go down with her command upon her arrest which she does. Role Like Azra Radmila is also the leader of 57 other Slavic Animalians who fight alongside the Fox Junta and the Animalian Patriotic Front against the Animalian Junta, and like Azra she is very reluctant for her followers to join the A.M.S though it is said that her followers join the A.M.S a lot earlier than Azra and her Turkish followers join. At first Radmila also takes a step further by not allowing her followers much chance to mix with other A.M.S members but over time gets to tolerate the A.M.S and is even more proud to see them in action. As such she remains loyal to the resistance to the very end when she is arrested and imprisoned by the Junta, in her imprisonment she remains one of the most patriotic fighters in the resistance constantly refusing to accept that the resistance has lost a battle, Radmila is finally released from prison by the Animalian Patriotic Front after the second Animalian coup. Following her release she is rehabilitated by the government with all the resistance armies re-established except the old resistance fighters by the new government as well. Alongside other resistance fighters Radmila is rewarded by Roberto and the Fox Junta for her efforts against Mechanikat. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes